Finding the Fountain of Youth
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Not a lot of people get second chances and very few get one like this. When Brian wakes up and discovers some new changes about himself, it presents a unique opportunity for reinvention and to get the things that he's always wanted. But with this new opportunity comes a heavy price, that brings with it some unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is not going to be one of those stories, you know the ones. It's not going to be that. At all. In fact, it will be the exact opposite of that. This is in no way meant to be cute or adorable, it is meant to show the values of life and the struggles rediscovering and reinventing yourself. With that said, please enjoy.**

Brian woke up on Peter and Lois' bed surrounded by thick red leather. Of course Brian didn't know it was red, being a dog and thus color blind, but then again that's not exactly true, for he could see blues and some red, but the leather was of a shade that he could see.

_"Okay"_ Brian thought to himself, _"This is new. What did I smoke last night?"_

Brian tried to sit up but found that the leather was being extremely difficult and for some reason it was really heavy. He also noticed that it was getting harder and harder to breathe, so Brian became increasingly fearful which each passing second that had passed underneath the leather. The dog found daylight and ran towards it, only to hit something shiny and metal head on. Brian shook his head and stared at the shiny metal thing and swore that he saw words on it, he attempted to read it.

_"If found dead do not bury, incinerate"_ Brian read to himself, _"Brian Griffin, 231 Spooner Street"_

Brian raised his eyebrows at this; he figured that he must be dreaming, he looked around and noticed a clip that connected two pieces of the red leather together the red leather finally connecting at the shiny metal piece with the writing. Brian walked towards this and recognized it as the back of his collar. He looked at his neck and saw that he was collarless. At the same time he could have sworn that he read the writing on the front of the collar aloud. He walked back over to it and read it again, expecting to hear his voice, no sound came out, only whimpers and whines.

Lois and Peter came in the room, for some reason they were not the bed, Brian looked, or at least attempted to look out the window or at Peter's clock to check the time. One sniff of Peter told Brian that it was at least mid afternoon but he had no idea on what day it was. He looked at Peter and Lois again looking for anything that they might be wearing to give him some clues, but soon they weren't wearing much of anything, for Brian had caught them during one of their mid day sex sessions that they recently started to try and rekindle their marriage. So far it appeared to be working.

Brian tried to get off of the bed, but he couldn't move the collar and so simply decided to run off of the bed hoping that he hit something soft on the way down. Brian closed his eyes and broke out into a full run on all fours, taking the collar with him, running straight off of the bed and slamming his body into the wall. Brian sat up, dazed and confused and wriggled his way out of the collar. The dog then looked his collar over and shook himself awake, for he figured that he must be dreaming, for the collar was huge now as if someone had taken a growth machine and ran the collar through it. Brian looked at Peter and Lois and noticed that they to, were giants, hot, sweaty and horny giants, but giants all the same.

It was then that Brian made the worst discovery possible. He discovered that he could not stand normally, it as if he were stuck on all fours. But this was nothing compared to the truth.

Brian walked out of the room, making his way to the bathroom to the nearest mirror. Looking both ways down the hallway to avoid being seen, Brian carefully made his way to the bathroom door. Everything was big, Brian wondered why, he didn't any different, expect for the walking on all four thing, something that Brian didn't do regularly since he was but a puppy.

_"Something is not right here"_ Brian continued to himself, _"But what is it? Let's see Brian what happened last night?"_

Brian slowly began to back track the events of last night, but the only thing he could remember about it was falling asleep. No details and no faces came to mind. He wondered if he had been drugged and this was some weird extended dream, he waited by the bathroom door to see if any hints of dreamland came along, Brian peered into the bathroom, for a lot of his dreams involved that room in particular, for reasons that he has figure out. The bathroom was normal, in Brian's dream the walls were always yellow, but the Griffin bathroom was a light blue like it was now. Everything appeared normal; at least they would be normal if they were giant size.

Brian sighed annoyingly, hoping against hope that the walls were yellow, or at least then he would have an explanation. Without even continuing, Brian guessed, and guessed correctly that Stewie was at the bottom of this. Brian walked into the bathroom and pulled out a stool and brought it to the vanity. But even this wasn't enough for Brian only reached the edge of the vanity on his hind legs, too short for the mirror. Brian tried a different approach and climbed, very carefully on top of the toilet. There was a gap between the toilet and the vanity, Brian attempted to jump it but missed, his hind legs digging its claws into toilet paper, his front legs were mostly on the vanity. Brian tried to pull himself up but to his dismay found that he had almost no upper body strength. Brian rolled his eyes annoying and sank his teeth into the vanity in an attempt to get leverage; this was enough for Brian to pull himself most of the way up. He forced his hind quarters to follow the rest of his body. Finally, the dog made on top of the vanity.

Brian stared in the mirror; staring back at him was the small puppy that he used to be. Brian screamed, the only sound that came out was a terrified whimper that went unanswered. He looked around at something, praying, even to God, which he didn't believe in, that this was a dream. The mirror unfortunately kept the truth staring right back at him. The dog began shaking, he wasn't sure what to feel, on one hand he was terrified at being a puppy once more, but on the other hand he had a second chance at life.

Stewie walked into the bathroom. At seeing Stewie Brian practically lost, barking was the only thing he did, but in his head he was streaming a long line of profanities, slur and every insult that he could think of. Stewie only stared at Brian in complete shock; eventually he started shaking and fainted in front of the door. Brian stopped and looked at Stewie with concern, for this never happened before, but then, a lot of didn't happen before. Brian jumped off of the vanity and decided the next best course of action was to investigate Stewie's room.

Walking in Stewie's room he found that Stewie's laboratory behind the bookcase on the left side of his wall was flung wide open. Walking in the lab, Brian looked at the nearest table and discovered a lot of charts, designs and tubes that he didn't know the exact use for. On the other side of the room was a picture of Brian and Stewie when they were on top of Mount Everest. Brian tried to remember that day, but couldn't, his mind flooded now with what should have been long dead and gone memories of a puppy mill in Northern Texas. Next to this picture was a computer screen, on this computer screen was a formula. Brian stared at this to try and figure out what it was.

_"Anti-aging pill"_ Brian read, _"Well that's inappropriate. I'd say more like youth pill or giving Brian a heart attack pill or making him have a panic attack pill would be more appropriate." _

Brian strained to remember the events of last night but just like with Everest, his only thoughts were of the puppy mill, it was as if his memory had been completely erased and the only things that were saved were the names and faces of the Griffins. Brian walked out of the lab and closed the door, keeping Stewie's genius a secret from Lois, Peter and his siblings. Stopping at Stewie's front door, Brian looked left and right, Chris and Meg's room were empty, he assumed that they were out somewhere but he couldn't remember where it was that they went during the day.

_ "It would really help if I knew what day it was" _Brian said to himself, _"Then again, it would help if I could speak."_

Brian reached the stairs and faced yet another problem, he was extremely small and the stairs were steep, each step for him would be a mountain.

_"Okay Brian"_ the dog said prepping himself, _"Just like the time that-who was it? There was another one, me and someone just like me but weirder, louder too. What was his name?"_

Brian ended up slamming his head against the wall; this time was more painful than the last for he had some significant air time on his way down the stairs, which was basically the dog leaping from one landing to the next. On impact with the wall every single picture on the wall that went up the stairs fell down.

Peter and Lois ran out of the room, both of them half dressed. They looked down the stairs and saw the mess of broken glass, bent pictures and ruined frames. Then their eyes fell upon Brian, who was whimpering, in his head though he was trying to come up with an explanation that would make sense, only to whimper even more when he realized that he couldn't give it.

"Peter" Lois began, "Does Brian have a son that we don't know about?"

"Don't know" Peter said just as clueless as she was, "Maybe he does, we'll have to ask him."

Lois shook her head and held out Brian's collar, "I found this on the floor Peter. I think...I think he's gone."

Peter hung his head sadly, took the collar from Lois and made his way downstairs, gently patting Brian's head as he made his way down to the kitchen phone to file a missing person's report. Peter knew it was pointless, being that Brian was a dog, but there was one cop he knew who would see to it that Brian was treated like another person.

"Hey Joe" Peter said sadly, "I got some bad news."

Lois walked down the stairs and picked Brian up and began cooing him, this did nothing for Brian only rolled his eyes annoyingly and bit Lois' finger. Stewie was at the top of the stairs, staring at Brian in disbelief, Brian barked once again but Stewie had already retreated to his room, leaving Brian at the mercy of Lois and her motherly instincts.


	2. Chapter 2

Stewie walked over to his table and began looking over notes. He had numerous test tubes going at the same time, the computer screen was flashing random equations that Stewie neither understood nor bothered to understand. Stewie was only focused on one thing and one thing only.

Pulling out Brian's medical records Stewie carefully examined them and the results of the pill that Brian claimed to be an anti-aging pill.

"Lung cancer, AIDS, herpes, liver disease" Stewie said running the list of Brian's aliments to himself, "bi-polar disorder, dyslexia and a history of heart attacks. Life expectancy from three weeks ago- 48 hours at best, worst case- within the next three hours."

Stewie began cross referencing the results of his experiment with the science behind the case of Benjamin Button and the legend of the Fountain of Youth. Both of them had curious qualities that Stewie had attempted to unlock. The only reason that Stewie used Brian for a test subject was because A, the dog was dying a slow and painful death as it was, and B, if he were to use it on himself he would be nothing more than an egg and most likely nonexistent.

Brian's current state was the not the result that Stewie was looking for, although an acceptable one. Stewie had originally planned to create an eatable pill that Brian would take daily, prolonging his life, slowly curing him of his diseases. This worked in a way, for Brian's cancer, AIDS, herpes and liver disease were eliminated, thus Stewie had the found the cure for cancer, AIDS and an STD, as well as effectively treat a common disease of the liver, but this did not get rid of the bi-polar disorder or the dyslexia. Those were things that Stewie could not treat and were completely different field of study. In any case, Stewie had saved Brian's life for what would be the second to last time in his life.

The bright side to this was that Stewie had a longer time with Brian and Brian had a chance to start over, to succeed at what he failed to do. Stewie resolved that instead of fixing the problem he had created to let it happen, he wouldn't even tell Brian, at least not at the moment, for it was still at a point where if Stewie wanted to, he could bring Brian back to his original state, disease and all and simply watch him die. Stewie, obviously, would not do this, but it was at that point.

Stewie had another thought. The pill was meant to be taken daily, a short term effect, and thus logically, Brian would back to normal the next day and his fate would be sealed. The only thing that Stewie would have to do would be to simply make a stronger one time use version of the same thing.

Two hours later, after countless amounts of research and sweat, Stewie had done the impossible. He had created the Fountain of Youth in a pill.

Stewie, pill in pocket, walked downstairs heading towards the kitchen. At the same time, Brian was busy getting a bath in the sink from Lois and not enjoying a single minute of it.

The water was cold for one thing; another thing was that Lois was being extremely rough, almost as if she were trying to rip all of Brian's fur at once.

_"Do you mind?" _Brian whined, _"I really would like keep all of this, considering that I'm going to need it when you throw me outside later. Because if I know you Lois and I think I do, as soon as we're done you're going to-"_

Lois finished washing Brian and dried him off to the best of her ability. She then sat him on the counter and looked him over.

"Now let's see, what should we call you?" she wondered aloud, not really saying it to any particular person of interest.

Brian rolled his eyes, for it was obvious now that Lois thought that he was his own offspring, which to Brian made no sense, but to Lois was the rational thing to think.

_"Let's see Brian"_ the dog thought to himself, _"How do humans normally pick names...Of course, the internet, to the computer!"_

Brian motioned for Lois to pick him up, of course she did not interpret this well and simply thought that he was asking for milk, which she gave by allowing Brian to suck on her right tit.

_"Okay"_ Brian continued, "_On one hand I'm sucking Lois' tits, on the other hand, this milk is terrible. So let's see, which to focus on, tit or shitty milk? Definitely the tit...and boom goes the dynamite."_

Brian continued to suck, part of him wanted to suck until Lois was dry, but he knew that was a short ride to begin with. Lois stopped producing milk in five minutes, Brian went on for ten, for no reason other than to enjoy the moment that he would never have again.

_"Think of the social outcomes"_ Brian began once again, _"I mean by definition because I took milk from her, she's a bitch."_

Lois was pulled Brian off of her, "Jesus Christ you were hungry weren't you?"

A knock at the door that went unanswered, a turn of the key, the opening of the door and jolly dispositional Jasper followed.

"Hi ho Griffins" Jasper said as he through the door and into the living room. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and the fur on the top of his head was neatly combed. He appeared to be going to a wedding or perhaps to a gala event.

"In here Jasper" Lois said as she buttoned up her shirt and sat Brian down on the table, "Peter's out doing errands with Joe and Quagmire, the kids are upstairs doing god knows what."

"And Brian?" Jasper asked with concern as he walked into the kitchen. He was met with silence.

Jasper sat his things down on the kitchen table and laid his eyes on Brian. At first Jasper thought that Brian was just another stray or perhaps a relative that he didn't know about. Jasper sniffed Brian curiously and then turned towards Lois.

"Uh Lois" Jasper began, "There's something you should know..."

Brian meanwhile was trying to figure out who Jasper was. He rattled his brain for the answer but found nothing.

Lois huffed, "You're crazy Jasper, there's no way in hell that that's Brian. What have you been smoking?"

Jasper raised his hands, or paws I should say, innocently and looked Lois straight in the eye.

"Honest John" he answered, "I've never smoked in my life. Drinking is another thing entirely. But smoke? Can't stand it to tell you the truth, makes my eyes water and my throat dry."

Lois nodded in disbelief and started the menial task of washing dishes. As soon as he was sure that Lois was occupied Jasper picked Brian up and ran outside.

Jasper sat Brian down in front of the garage and looked him over. He sniffed again to be sure that he wasn't smelling or seeing things.

"Alright fine" Jasper said to both himself and to Brian, "I'm not going to ask questions, questions are useless at this point. I just need to know one simple thing. Did Stewie have anything to do with this?"

Brian barked giving Jasper his answer

"Can't speak eh?" Jasper continued, "Okay then, we'll try this. One nod for yes, two for no. You got it?"

Brian nodded in understanding and patiently waited.

Jasper began pacing, the gears slowly turning in his head.

"Do you know who you are?"

Brian nodded once, Jasper sighed in relief.

"Do you who I am?"

Brian nodded twice. Jasper stopped and hung his head sadly, cursing Stewie's name under his breath.

"I knew this would happen" Jasper whispered, even though every part of him was screaming in anger, "I told him of the consequences, but did he listen to me? No. Now look at you-"

Jasper laid his stomach down on the pavement facing Brian, his eyes were wet with tears but he refused to let them shed.

"Please Brian" Jasper begged, "Please try to remember."

Brian stared at Jasper confused as to what he was telling him to do.

_"Look"_ Brian barked, _"I have no idea who you are. Now start explaining things before I freak out, wet myself and have Lois clean me again. Believe me; you don't want that to happen."_

Jasper sniffed, he was crying now.

_"Okay then"_ Jasper replied, speaking Brian's language, _"My name is Jasper...and for all extensive purposes, I'm your Dad. Your mother died giving birth to you. The people you're living with are your family, they're our family. Understand?"_

Jasper stood up and wiped his eyes, still trying to process what was happening. Jasper's phone rang; he looked at the number and answered it.

"Jasper?" a voice said on the other end, "Where are yah buddy, come on let's go!"

Jasper shook his head. "I can't right now Vincent" Jasper answered, "I've got some things I need to do first."

Vincent huffed, "I told you Jasper, it's Vinny. Not Vincent."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Whatever, maybe some other time alright?"

Vinny laughed, "And when will that be I wonder? Three months from now? Come on we never get together anymore. Remember when it just us- you, me and Brian? We were like the Three Musketeers! You were Porthos, I was Aramis and Brian was Athos. You remember? We even had our little d'Arthagan. What's that kid's name?"

"Stewie" Jasper replied, "Now I'm sorry about this Vinny but I got to go. Give the family my best."

Vinny sighed once again, "Alright Jasper, fine. But you still owe me from last time. Hey put Brian on, I wanna talk to him."

Jasper looked around aimlessly, avoiding Vinny's request, "He's not home right now" Jasper lied, "I can you leave a message if you like."

"Sure" Vinny exclaimed, "Tell him that I called and also tell him that I've got a date set up for him, real nice gal should fit him perfectly. He did say something about settling down, starting a family of his own and all that, right?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah why, is that what she's looking for?"

Vinny laughed, "That and more. Trust me on this one Jasper; she's a real firebrand but a hot one at that. Hey how are you and Ricardo doing? Good I hope?"

Jasper hung his head at the mentioning of Ricardo, who had been dead for six months. On his deathbed Jasper made a promise to Ricardo that he couldn't keep, but those promises are sometimes the best ones you can make. Ricardo made Jasper promise a simple thing, that if he found someone, anyone, that he loved enough to marry, to marry them on the spot. At that moment Jasper realized two things, one was obvious, the other unexpected, both of them were the reason why Jasper was in Quahog, Rhode Island.

"Ricardo's dead Vinny" Jasper explained, "He's been gone for six months. I-I'm still dealing with it to be honest."

Jasper felt uncomfortable talking about his situation with Vinny, he would have preferred Brian, but given his current state that would be socially inappropriate and extremely awkward. Jasper said nothing for a few seconds, said goodbye to Vinny and hung up the phone.

Brian meanwhile, saw something move in between the garbage cans. Curiosity getting the better of him, Brian slowly made his over.

_"Probably nothing"_ Brian thought to himself, _"But still, it could be something. Maybe I can show it to Lois, yeah that's a good idea Brian, show her the squirrel or whatever the hell is it that's messing with the garbage and you're sure to get something for it. It works on TV, who says that it doesn't work in real life?" _

Brian caught a scent that he thought he recognized. He couldn't be sure and so understandably, let out a low growl as a defense mechanism.

A raccoon stuck its head out from the cans. At seeing Brian, the raccoon smirked and continued with its business of raiding the trash. Brian's growl got louder, causing Jasper to turn around to see what was going on. Jasper walked over and upon seeing the raccoon, joined Brian in the growl; this got the coon's attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there fellas" the raccoon exclaimed, "Uncle Lenny ain't asking for trouble, just a meal."

"Who's Uncle Lenny?" Jasper asked, seeing no reason as anyone would address themselves in the third person.

"I'm Uncle Lenny" the raccoon replied, "I ain't got no nephews, no nieces. I do have a brother though."

Brian laughed, _"This guy is a nut"_ he barked as he turned to Jasper,_ "So are you doing something about this Dad or am I?"_

Jasper smiled; delighted in the fact that Brian believed that he was his father.

"Don't worry" Jasper whispered into Brian's ear, "I got this buddy. You just sit here and watch, okay?"

Brian did as he was told and sat down on the pavement, he looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were starting to turn grey, but then again, they were always grey to him anyway.

Uncle Lenny backed up against the house; Jasper rolled up his fur, revealing an Army tattoo, United States 101st Airborne. Barring his teeth, Jasper growled ferociously, daring the raccoon to challenge him.

"Take it easy" Uncle Lenny said nervously, trying to reason with Jasper, who was two seconds from beating the shit out of him, "I don't want any trouble. How about this? I leave the stuff and get my tail out of here? What do you say?"

Jasper barked as loud as he possibly could, sending the raccoon out of his skin and causing him to claw at the house in a desperate attempt to escape. Jasper rolled his fur back and laughed.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Jasper replied, turning towards Brian, who was also laughing, "I bet he just shit all over himself!"

Lois came to the door, Uncle Lenny disappeared behind the cans.

"What are you dogs doing?" Lois asked curiously

Brian looked at Jasper, his eyes were pleading that he would say the right thing.

"We're just doing some father-son bonding" Jasper answered with a wink in Brian's direction.

"So he's your son?" Lois said skeptically

"Yes" Jasper continued confidently, "Didn't Brian tell you? I'm back on what you call "the good side", straight as an arrow now."

Jasper wasn't lying for he was now straight, one of the results of Ricardo's death.

"Well where is his mother?" Lois pressed

_"She just has to make this difficult doesn't she?" _Brian barked to no one in particular but obviously only Jasper understood it, _"Just tell her that she's dead, or that she's a whore and left you. She'll believe that, the stupid bitch."_

Jasper stared at Brian warningly, _"Take it easy Brian."_ he replied, once again speaking in Brian's language, _"She may have her flaws but Lois is a good and beautiful woman. You should be grateful to have her in your life."_

Brian rolled his eyes and hung his head down, playing it off as Jasper telling him off for something for Lois' sake. Jasper read this and played along with it.

"She's dead Lois" Jasper replied, turning back to her, "Died when he was born. She wanted him to be named after our hero-Brian. So that's we named him."

Brian smiled, his tail gently wagged back and forth at being called Jasper's hero, although he didn't know exactly why. Lois went back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

Uncle Lenny appeared from the garbage cans once again.

"Jesus Christ do you have problems kid" the raccoon said to Brian, "I mean come on, that-"

Uncle Lenny pointed to Jasper

"Is your father?"

Brian growled again, so far he was not liking this raccoon. Jasper was in full agreement but this time managed to keep his composure.

"Lenny" Jasper said, wanting nothing more than to get the raccoon out of his fur, "If you can do me this one thing, I will consider it a personal favor."

"It's Uncle Lenny" the raccoon corrected, "Everyone calls me Uncle Lenny. Ask around they'll tell yah. They'll hear my name and smile; I'm something of a community leader around here if you catch my drift."

Jasper and Brian huffed in unison, both of them finding it difficult to believe Uncle Lenny's statement considering that they had never even seen the raccoon before. Brian had a weaker statement since he couldn't remember much of anything, but still that didn't change the fact that Uncle Lenny was a complete stranger.

"Uncle Lenny" Jasper replied, giving in to the raccoon's name, "Please for the love of all that is good in the world, leave. If I see you here again I'm adding raccoon to my menu. You got it chief?"

Uncle Lenny nodded and climbed out of the garbage, "Alright geez Killer, a guy can't make a decent living no more."

Jasper snapped his jaws threateningly into the air, causing Uncle Lenny to flee up a nearby tree. Jasper, temporarily satisfied, walked inside with Brian following close behind.


End file.
